


He's Gone

by HeichouThrust



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouThrust/pseuds/HeichouThrust
Summary: One day Craig Tucker was there and then the next he vanished from existence completely. The town has given up finding answers, but Tweek has other plans, he's going to find out where Craig is and he's going to bring him back no matter the consequences. The only problem is Tweek keeps remembering things from the past, are they somehow connected to where Craig has gone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this chapter is considerably short, I'm aware of that but just bear with me. I have a lot of things planned for this fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy!!

The sun was about to go down, the sky was filled heavy with all sorts of oranges, pinks, and even purples. He could see it slightly when he leaned his head back. Around him stood dozens of thickly forested sugar maples. A soft flow of a stream was heard from nearby, a small smile spread across his face. This really was a nice spot he picked out for himself. Tweek just wanted to get out of the house for a short while, his parents were currently overdue on their mortgage and even though he was sixteen and eventually he'd have to learn the many difficulties of becoming an adult. He wasn't gonna sit there and listen to his mother and father bicker on their financial situations.

So instead of dealing with any social interaction, Tweek decided to go to his favorite hideout. It was about two miles away from his house, it'd be quite the walk back home but he had a flashlight in handy. A quiet snap of twigs nearby made Tweek jerk his head around, he couldn't see anything quite out of the ordinary, but something had defiantly just made a sound. Before he could turn around a warm hand pressed into his shoulder causing him to scream and fall off the smooth rock he had been sitting on.

"Woah there dude, no need to scream." A monotonous voice said.

"Jesus Craig y-you can't just do that! What if I had a bat and accidently hit you, or what if I punched you in the face! And-And then you fell unconscious, I can't carry you home, I have noodle arms, Craig! Noodle arms!" Tweek sat on the ground, his eye twitching the more he rambled.

Craig shook his head in disbelief, plopping down beside Tweek. "Dude, calm the hell down. I'm okay." He gave a half-assed smile, waving his hand in front of his face. "You're okay." The childish gesture seemed to work, soon Tweek stopped twitching. "Now, you do know it's getting late, why are you outside when it's about to be pitch black outside?"

"I just wanted to get out of the house for a bit, it was too noisy for my taste, you know?" He faced forward, but without Craig's acknowledgment, he stared over at Craig's face.

"You're getting better." He stated.

With this Tweek turned his head to face him, "What do you mean?"

"With your speech, you're not screaming after every word, you're not stuttering, you're just getting better." Craig refused to look over at Tweek's face, cause he swore he saw a cheeky smile flash in his peripherals. He knew that when he was around Tweek he seemed to cure the other's hyperactivity.

Tweek stood up and bowed just to be more dramatic. "Thank you."

"I have something for you," Craig stood up in front of him, pulling out a small navy blue pocket knife. He took Tweek's hand, placing the knife into it and curled Tweek's fingers over the object.

"I don't understand, what am I supposed to do with this?" He opened his hand, inspecting the small pocket knife, which when turned over had Craig's full name engraved into the polished wood.

"Well, there maybe some days you come out here and stay after dark and I wanna make sure you have something to protect yourself in case I'm not here. I am your fake boyfriend after all."

Tweek stuffed the pocket knife into his pant's pocket and sighed, "I guess we should get home right about now." He grabbed a flashlight that was attached to one of his belt loops with a spring snap. With a click of a button, he and Craig headed on their way home.

Tweek woke up in a puddle of his own drool, he must've fallen asleep on his computer desk. He pushed himself away from his desk, tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes. Standing up and walking to his bed, he knelt down, pulling an old shoe box from under his bed. He opened the lid and dug through the contents until his hand grazed the smooth wood of the pocket knife Craig had given him about a year ago. He clenched his fist around it and sobbed.

It was just a dream.

"More of a flashback," he choked out to himself. Grabbing the box and keeping hold of the knife, he dragged himself onto his bed, flipping the box over so small photos and trinkets fell out onto his comforter. He took a deep breath and picked up a small aged picture. Tweek and Craig were only ten in the picture and it was way before they were practically forced to be together. In the picture were him, Craig, Jimmy, Token, and Clyde. It wasn't some planned picture, it was one from where one of the kid's parents took it while the five were playing video games together. All of them had their eyes glued to the television screen, it was natural and that was something Tweek really enjoyed about it. But this time he didn't really pay much attention to the background or the others, in fact, he had his eyes on Craig.

His face was much rounder back then, and his hair was very thin and clung to his face as if it was wet due to him wearing that blue hat so often. Tweek grabbed an alien throw pillow and dragged his face across it, getting rid of his tears. Gathering up his courage he placed all of the items back into the shoe box and slid it back underneath his bed. He wobbled over to his closet and opened it. He got on his tip toes and reached for Craig's blue hat on the top shelf, it wasn't the one from his childhood, this one was bought when Craig had turned fourteen, it fit his head more properly and wasn't tight like the one he had when he was a child.

It was big enough for Tweek's head too.

Once the hat was taken from the shelf he pulled it over his head and walked back to his bed. He didn't bother covering himself with his comforter that night. He just turned to the side clutching his own shirt while wearing Craig's hat, and eventually he drifted to sleep.


End file.
